Naruto Gone Doggie
by icy mew kris
Summary: A witch turns Naruto into a mutt and Kakashi finds him turning him into one of his doggie ninja's now it's up to Naruto and his new doggie friends to find a way to turn back to normal! Rated for Languge not a Kakanaru fic! Sorry...
1. The Witch and Sprinkles!

**Naruto Gone Doggie**

Icy Mew Kris: This is not my first fic but it's my first Naruto fic so don't flame me as much plz…

Fire Mew C.: So since my twin sis is being retarted right now I'll explain the story it's a funny lil dog story with some cursing in it (we like cursing so sorry) when Naruto is turned into a mutt by some weird little bitch I mean witch and Kakashi finds him and turns him into one of his little ninja dogs. Now it's up to Naruto and his new doggie friends to find a way to turn him self back.

Icy Mew Kris: Oh and don't worry people it's not Kakanaru…even though I like that pairing…

Fire Mew C.: (twitch) That's just wrong I still can't get the thought of Sasunaru out of my head but Kakanaru your just weird…

Icy Mew Kris: Well I am younger by 4 min but to the disclaimer thingy I do not own Naruto or anything else but my pet Chihuahua named Naruto!

**The Witch and Sprinkles:**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konohagakure and are favorite little midget ramen loving ninja was running off to his teammates meetings. Naruto was running to fast though and wasn't looking ahead of him. Until POW! He ran into a girl wearing a black cap with black hair and was wearing some gothic like clothes. (Fire Mew C.: Hey why does this person sound like me? Icy Mew Kris: Heh Fire Mew C. is the bitch!) Naruto was such in a rush though that he got back up and didn't apologize to the girl.

Girl: Oh that little midget ass bastard I'll teach him a thing or two about being polite. Treat others like dogs huh? Then take this!

The girl lifted her hands and pointed them at Naruto her hands began to glow and she started to chant something. When she finished she lowered her hands back down and walk off to a dark alley. After a moment or two Naruto felt kind of dizzy but it ended after a few seconds. Naruto was off running again until he had crossed a bridge and the dizziness had come back but this time it didn't leave after a minute or two Naruto fainted and after an hour of being knocked out he woke up and realized he was really late. He was running off again until he bumped into a pair of tall legs. Naruto looks up and realized it was Kakashi.

Naruto: Oh shit maybe I was so late that Kakashi had to come looking for me! (Thinking to self)

Kakashi: Awwww! What a cute doggie! (Icy Mew Kris: What? I think Kakashi says things like doggie don't forget he likes to act stupid sometimes or is it because he's drunk?)

Naruto: Doggie? What doggie? (Once again thinking to self)

Naruto got back up and walked to a near by puddle. Kakashi was right he was a doggie! He was a Germen Shepherd mixed looking mutt with pointed ears one dropping down the other up straight. He had blond fur. He also had husky eyes? One blue the other brown. He also had a white spot on his right eye and two more spots, one on his front leg the other on his back leg. Naruto was starting to freak out!

Naruto: AHHHH! My beautiful blue eyes now one of them is brown why lord why! (Icy Mew Kris: Wow he's a dog and can only think about his eyes…sigh…)

Of course since Kakashi wasn't a dog all he heard was Barking and howling instead of screaming and yelling. Kakashi then noticed the dog began to twitch.

Kakashi: OMFG! It's having a seizure!

Naruto: (stopped twitching) A seizure?

Naruto then noticed how stupid Kakashi acted when the others weren't around…

Kakashi: Don't worry doggie I'll save you! Oh wait you stopped…thank gosh your ok! (Icy Mew Kris: Yes I say Gosh I don't use the word God that's disrespect!)

Kakashi ran up to the little mutt and picked it up and began to hug it.

Naruto: Ack! I'm not dying from a seizure but I think I'm going to die from suffocation!

Kakashi: Wait until I show everyone else! My cute new doggie! But before I do…

Kakashi took one of his hands and lowered it across his face. Going from La-la land and back to reality.

Kakashi: Alright enough being retarted now back to being normal! Alright I'll show you to the team first I'm sure Naruto will like you the most.

Naruto: BUT I AM NARUTO YOU RETART!

Kakashi: Don't bark so loud I know you're excited.

Naruto: Waahhhh! (Anime waterfall tears fall from eyes)

After a moment or two Kakashi appeared before his team with the little Dog in his arms. But he then noticed Naruto wasn't there only Sasuke and Sakura looking quiet frustrated waiting there for three hours…

Sakura: Master Kakashi what took you so long!

Kakashi: (holds up dog) I found a Dog!

Sasuke: It's just a stupid mutt!

Naruto: Stupid mutt! Why don't you come and say that over here that way I can bite your ass bastured!

Sakura: What's wrong with it?

Kakashi: Oh he's just exited is all.

Sakura: What's its name?

Kakashi: I haven't thought of that yet…hmmmm? Oh wait I know Sprinkles!

Sakura: Sprinkles?

Sasuke: I think Naruto's retartedness is rubbing off of him and onto Kakashi…

Naruto: WHAT! Sprinkles no way! And Kakashi is more retarted then me no wait that didn't come out right…

Kakashi: Well ok now I'm going off to show Iruka so bye!

Sasuke:…We waited here for three hours to see a retarted mutt named Sprinkles…my gosh!

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: Sprinkles hee hee I like that name for a dog!

Fire Mew C.: Retart…Well any way we need the names of Kakashi's ninja dogs and when you send the names plz state which name belongs to which dog…or we'll be confused any way we will be very grateful and mention who sent which name in the coming chapters.

Icy Mew Kris: Yeah we promise and if we don't get the names then I'll make them up the names my self and you can't Flame me! Names like Sushi, Co-co, or Cracker so PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Meet the Gang Sprinkles!

**Naruto Gone Doggie**

Icy Mew Kris: This sucks (flipping though Naruto manga) how does Kakashi have like almost nine different dogs but doesn't have names for them that's like me for a whole day without coffee gosh dammit!

Fire Mew C.: But remember your Naruto DVD (Which is in Japanese) it has one of Kakashi's dogs I think it was that mental looking pug…it had a name…

Icy Mew Kris: Great Idea but oh wait………that's right you threw it out the window when you were mad at me and now it don't work…WAAHHHH! (I paid fifty bucks for that shit!)

Fire Mew C.: Oh plz you were suppose to pay seventy but the guy working in the store had a crush on you and only charged you fifty!

Icy Mew Kris: I can't help it if I'm so damn sexy!

Fire Mew C.: Your not sexy your cute and nothing more…

Icy Mew Kris: You're only saying that because I'm your sister and you're not a guy!

Fire Mew C.: Whatever we do not own Naruto but I'm going to send my sister to her grave very, very soon…

**Meet the Gang Sprinkles**

Iruka was doing some paper work in his office again you know grading test and all when Kakashi popped in. Iruka was surprised by Kakashi's entrance and tripped over his desk.

Iruka: Gee Kakashi have you ever thought about using the door…

Kakashi: Gee? Gosh dammit Iruka you just fell over a desk we don't say gee when that happens (Kakashi put down the dog and grabbed his foot and acted like he was in pain) we say things like fuck, shit, dammit and so on.

Naruto was going to make a get away but couldn't help watch his sensei who would always act serious in front of him, Sakura, and Sasuke act like an idiot. When Kakashi finished acting Naruto tried to make a get away when Kakashi picked him up again, and he was so close to freedom…

Naruto: Whimper…Why in hells name am I here? Did I died early and was sent to hell?

Kakashi: Awww…Look at what you did Iruka at your lack of cursing Sprinkles is now sad…Fuck you Iruka!

Iruka: When was not cursing being bad?

Kakashi: Come on Sprinkles let's get out of here I know when we're not wanted!

Naruto: Are you sure it's we're or just you?

Iruka: Wait…Kakashi…sigh and they say he shouldn't sign up for medication…

After that being said Kakashi jumped off and headed home. Where he was going to show Sprinkles off to all of his doggie friends and to make things worse Kakashi was singing on the way over there…

Kakashi: (singing) **Doggies like cin..cin..cinnamon with a nice 12 inch bottle of whisky then we'll wake up in the morning after being completely drunk but some of us got so high that night that we died and was sent to H E L L that spells hell!**

Naruto: When you think about it in a completely idiotic way it's kind of a catchy tune.

Kakashi had finally reached home and showed Sprinkles to all of his new doggies friends……Yay! (Note: I do not know any of their names so don't flame me if you don't like them)

Kakashi: (burst in) HI EVERYBODY I GOT YOU A NEW BROTHETR SO LET'S BE NICE OK!

Ok now here are their names if you don't know which dog I'm talking about just look in issue 29 of the Naruto graphic novel! Or look in issue 15 of Shonen Jump!

Mental looking Pug: Floppie

Big Bull Dog: Pancake

Sleepy looking mutt: Cookie

Dog with Sun Glasses: Sunny

Dog with wired looking Mohawk: Sushi

Dog that strangely looks like Zabuza: Cracker

Dog with Bandana: Coco

Dog that looks like a fox but with a mental looking smile: Cricket

Naruto: I thought I had a weird name…

Pancake: Don't push it Sprinkles.

Sprinkles I mean Naruto: Hey stop calling me that it's not my name my name is Naruto!

Cricket: Haha (twitch) your funny (twitch) haha Naruto that's funny (twitch)

Sushi: Youuuu are suchhh aaa foooolll hahahhhaaaa!

Naruto: I'm surrounded by freaks…anyway do any of you guys know a way out of here?

Cracker: Don't talk to me shrimp or I'll chew your leg off…

Sunny: Yo little mutt you can't go against the master orders or he'll cuts your cherries off if you know what I mean ok's?

Naruto: I'm not a mutt or even a dog ok I'm human and was turned into a dog by…by…by…

Floppie: Human ha! Don't make me laugh.

Cricket: Hahaha (twitch) human he says (twitch) human! Hahahahaha!

Naruto: Oh it was that bitch I mean witch!

Cookie: How dare you talk about my mama!

Naruto: No I don't mean bitch by that way…sigh…why don't I just die and go to hell…

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: Heh Doggies are so funny and so is a mental Kakashi!

Fire Mew C.: Idiot well anyway thanks for at least trying to find the names readers but I don't think Kris is going to change the names she chose for the dogs…

Icy Mew Kris: Damn right I'm not! Oh and Please Review! ****


End file.
